Deception 3: The Ascension of Dark Sonic
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic and Black Doom have arrived on the planet Mobius in hopes of conquering it. Mephiles has also survived and is plotting against Sonic but the evil hedgehog has plans that will decide the fate of Mobius and the entire universe.
1. Mobius

Deception 3: The Ascension of Dark Sonic

by The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Mobius

Deep in space, a black goo was floating in. It shifted until it transformed into the shape of a hedgehog. It was Mephiles. He had overheard Black Doom and Sonic's conversation and chuckled. "So, Sonic and Black Doom are heading towards a planet called Mobius. It sounds interesting. I will go there, and get my revenge on Sonic for trying to destroy me."

Mephiles recalled how he just barely survived Sonic's blast. He was almost destroyed, but he stopped time and transformed into a black goo to save himself.

"What is this power I sense? Can it be, is Iblis on Mobius? Yes, I can feel it; it's Iblis," Mephiles shouted with sickening glee. "Oh Sonic, how you will pay for your treachery."

He then smiled and teleported away while laughing madly.

* * *

Sonic and Black Doom had appeared in a flash in a dark forest. When they appeared they looked around. "So this is Mobius? What a disgusting planet," Sonic said.

"Indeed," Black Doom agreed. "This planet is in desperate need of your power, Sonic." Sonic glared at Black Doom, his eyes glowing red for a second.

"Quiet," Sonic shouted, "I heard something."

Sonic's ears perked when he heard a twig snap. He turned around to see a teen lion mobian, he had a small mane and he was wearing green shorts, and blue shoe. He was cowering behind a tree, having just seen them teleport out of nowhere. Sonic walked up to the cowering lion, who attempted to get up and run away. Sonic stared at him and smirked. "How cute, he thinks he can get away." He then Chaos Controlled in front of the lion, who gasped and fell down. Sonic walked up to him, and picked him up. "What is your name?" he asked.

"L-Lyon," the Mobian stuttered.

"I see," Sonic said. "Now be a good boy and tell me, Lyon, where are we?"

"The Great Forest, home of the Freedom Fighters."

"Freedom Fighters? Tell me about them," Sonic demanded.

"T-They're a group of Mobians dedicated to fighting evil."

"I see. Well, we'll just have to pay them a visit." Sonic then threw Lyon on the ground, and charged a dark energy ball in his hand. He then fired it at Lyon, who started screaming and then exploded. Sonic then teleported back to Black Doom. "It seems there are some Freedom Fighters who would be interesting in meeting." Sonic smirked.

"Very well Sonic, let's go meet these Freedom Fighters." Black Doom said.

Before they left Sonic thought he had heard Black Doom say something else.

_Those Freedom Fighters should be able to stop your tyranny Sonic, and once they do, I will take your power and rule the universe myself, _Black Doom thought. Sonic acted like he didn't hear anything, and concentrated on finding the nearest life form.

"This way," he told Black Doom who simply followed. _It appears I can read minds,_ he thought. _I must master this power so that no one can stop my plans._


	2. Preperations

Chapter 2: Preperations

Sonic and Black Doom were still traveling through the forest. Black Doom had been following Sonic, and had been plotting to betray him. Sonic simply led, and was focusing on his new mind reading powers. He could hear some of the people's thoughts ahead, and some of Black Doom's plans.

_I'm getting stronger by the second; soon I will master this power, and you will become nothing more than a pebble to me Black Doom,_ Sonic thought.

Soon Sonic's train of thought was broken by loud noises, and voices. They then saw a light that showed a busy village. Tons of Mobian citizens were going about their day. Sonic looked around hearing many thoughts. Most of them were petty things, but one in particular caught his attention: Chaos Emerald. Could he have misheard? Sonic concentrated and found the source of the voice, a young female sheep.

_So it's true, they did find another Chaos Emerald. That makes 2 for the Freedom Fighters!_ she thought excitedly.

_This world has Chaos Emeralds? So that what Black Doom was planning to use against me, in order to take my power. However this works in my favor. I can take this worlds emeralds, and gain more power._ Sonic thought.

"Sonic?" Black Doom asked.

"Huh, what is it?" Sonic demanded.

"Are we going to invade them?" Black Doom asked.

Sonic glared at Black Doom, his eyes glowing red. "Listen Black Doom, I give the orders and you obey me." He held up a Chaos Spear. "Unless you want to meet the same fate as those fools who stood against me. You will be quiet," he growled.

"Yes, I understand," Black Doom said._ Soon you will no longer have that power, and the universe will be mine, _he thought.

"Good," Sonic said, hovering back so his feet touch the ground. "Don't worry Black Doom, your power will come in handy to me," he said. Sonic smirked showing off his fangs. "I have all the information I need, and it appears Mephiles lived but that works out in my favor. His time powers will make even stronger." Sonic told him. He could sense Mephiles' presence on the other side of Mobius. The evil hedgehog then charged a Chaos Blast around him and hovered in the air, preparing to attack the village.

* * *

On the other side of Mobius, Mephiles had suddenly appeared in an open field. He slowly walked across the field, searching for Iblis and another source of Chaos Energy. He looked at his gloved hand, he opened and closed his palm experimentally.

"Now that I have regained some of my power, it's time I continue my search," Mephiles said, closing his eyes. He walked to where he believe Iblis would be. After a short walk Mephiles found himself in a city. Eventually Mephiles found what he was searching for: a Chaos Emerald. Mephiles couldn't believe it; this world had Chaos Emeralds like Earth. He could feel Iblis inside.

"So, Ibis's spirit was transferred to seven differen emeralds onto a different planet from me," Mephiles said to himself.

He then proceeded to absorb some of the emeralds' power and then transformed into his crystal form. Mephiles walked out of the city and continued his search for the rest of the emeralds to complete his goal.


	3. Evolution

Chapter 3: Evolution

Sonic had nearly destroyed the Mobian village quickly; his Chaos powers were setting everything on fire. He was laughing madly while reading the Mobian's worried thoughts.

_Sally must be told of this, I have to warn the Freedom Fighters,_ he heard.

"So Sally is their leader; she will be my biggest obstacle," Sonic said.

He then proceeded to fire energy blasts at the people, transforming some into of them into emeralds and killing others. He then floated about the village, held out to fingers, and closed them together, calling all the emeralds to him. Sonic laughed, enjoying all the new energy. All the while he was looking at Black Doom, hearing his thoughts.

_No! Sonic is even stronger, if this keeps up, I won't be able to rule!_ Black Doom thought.

Sonic hovered down to Black Doom. He stayed at eye level and looked at the alien, his eyes gleaming red. "You know Doom, I have an idea. You and I shall go undercover in the Freedom Fighters but I will have to transform you into a form that doesn't seem suspicious. A hedgehog would be nice."

Sonic then fired an energy beam at Doom, transforming him into a hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow. Sonic closed his eyes, turning into his Darkspine Werehog form and clenched his fist, feeing a brand new power within him. Inside Sonic a golden hedgehog called Fleetway had been seeing everything.

"More power, free me and gain more power." said the golden one.

"Very well," the werehog said, and fused his and Fleetway's powers. When Sonic had opened his eyes they were swirling red. It was then, that he sensed another being, Iblis. He smirked, showing his sharp fangs, and walked away into the woods with Black Doom following him. Sonic has evolved into a new being.

* * *

Mephiles had been traveling, searching for his other half. He had found another Chaos Emerald, and had changed a little bit more. His crystals had a bit more of an orange tint.

"We are now a little bit closer to being one," Mephiles said to the two emeralds.

He then sensed another emerald, and continued on his journey for Solaris. He wound up in a dark forest, where he saw a bright yellow emerald.

"Hello Mephiles," he heard, and jumped in surprise. He looked around, and searched for the source of the voice. He then turned around, and right there in front him stood Sonic the Werehog, with swirly red eyes and fur as dark as night with white streaks. Sonic merely smirked, pleased with the current situation. "It's good to see you again Mephiles," Sonic said. "I'm actually glad you lived, because you're going to to help me."

Mephiles was still in shock at what he was seeing when he heard Sonic talking. He focused and gave a response. "What?"

"I know what you're doing, Mephiles. You're gathering Mobius's Chaos Emeralds to free Iblis and change into Solaris again. Well, I want to help," Sonic admitted. "You see, I want you to become Solaris so that I can absorb you and gain more power."

As Sonic was talking his two eyes were swirling hypnotically.

"Yes, Sonic, I understand," Mephiles agreed, His eyes had red swirls in them. Sonic chuckled darkly; his plan had worked, thanks to his brand new mind control powers.

"Excellent, now go grab the Chaos Emerald. You and I are going to 'join' the Freedom Fighters."

Sonic then stood up, closed his eyes, clenched his fist and tightened his muscles. He began to focus on his original body, that pathetic blue spike ball he called a body. Sonic then began to glow blue, and he began to transform his original form with blue fir and emerald green eyes while Mephiles grabbed the third emerald and transformed into his Shadow look-a-like. Black Doom, Mephiles and Sonic walked towards the Freedom Fighters' location, which Sonic had learned from mind reading one of the villagers before destroying it. He simply smirked; everything was going as planned.


	4. Infiltrating the Freedom Fighters

Chapter 4: Infiltrating the Freedom Fighters

Back at Freedom Fighters HQ in knothole, Sally and the gang had just retrieved a second Chaos Emerald. They took it and placed it within a glass container where the first emerald was floating.

"That makes another emerald for the Freedom Fighters," Sally said as she closed the container. She walked into a room with a big computer monitor. "Any news on finding a third emerald?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," one of the people at a keyboard near the monitor replied.

Sally nodded, and then was walking out when the alarm went off. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"A transmission from Bunnie. I'll bring her on screen."

A worried half robot, half rabbit appeared on screen. "Sally, there's been a massacre. This village has been burned to the ground and there's no one around."

"Calm down Bunnie, I'll have NICOLE locate your coordinates, and send a team to meet you," Sally said.

Bunnie took some deep breaths "Ok Sal, I'll keep looking. I'm sure there's some that got away."

And then the screen turned black. Sally then pressed what looked like a small communicator. "I want 3 Freedom Fighters to meet Bunnie at this village."

As the coordinates were transmitted a Lynx in purple appeared near Sally. "What do you think did that Sally?" she asked.

"I don't know Nicole, to destroy an entire village, and have no witnesses. They'd have to be quick, effective, and it'd take quite a bit of people to do it," Sally said. As they where walking away Sally's communicator beeped. "Yes?"

"Sally there's some people here who'd like to meet you," she heard.

"Who are they?"

"They say they're heroes who want to join the Freedom Fighters."

"Tell them I'll meet them at the entrance hall."

When Sally got there, she saw three new faces. A cobalt blue hedgehog who looked impatient, a black hedgehog with cyan stripes who had no expression on his face, and black and red hedgehog with five front quills with red stripes, who seemed to have a third eye on his forehead.

"Come on, just let me go find her, I can go round and back in a second." The blue one argued to the guard.

"Sally said she'd meet us here, so we will wait here."

"Boooring," the blue one said taking a seat on the floor.

The black cyan one just stood there, looking neither happy nor sad and the red one looked displeased with how the blue one was asking.

"Sorry to make you wait," Sally said, walking out into the open.

"Finally! Thanks for meeting us Sally," Sonic said, having ran up to her at impossible speed.

She was shocked for a second, and then started to analyze the three new faces. "So who are you three, and why do you want to join the Freedom Fighters?"

Sonic started, with a boastful smile "My name is Sonic, and I'm the fastest thing alive. I want to join for the help, and excitement of adventure. And this is Mephiles, he's my sidekick." He said pointing to Mephiles, who bowed.

"And I am Shadow, the ultimate life-form," the red hedgehog said proudly, who was really Black Doom. "I've come to prove that I am the strongest person on Mobius."

Sally stood there, taking everything they said, or did, in. "I see. Well, you certainly seem to have the talents but let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is." Sally pressed her communicator. "NICOLE, do we have any missons for our new guys?"

"We've got two, one involves a bipedal wolf attacking a village 100 miles South from here, and the other involves a squid attacking port boats and the city 80 miles west." Nicole reported.

"Excellent" Sally said. "You heard her. You can have your pick of which you'd like," she told them.

"Mephiles and I will take the wolf, that'll leave Shads with the squid," Sonic said, looking at "Shadow" for a reply.

"It makes no difference to me," the hedgehog replied.

"Alright; it's settled," Sally said. She then pulled three communicator watches out of her vest pocket. "We'll monitor your locations with these and you can use them to communicate amongst each other."

"Sweet," Sonic said. In a flash Mephiles and Sonic had disappeared, with the noise of a sonic boom following them while Black Doom simply teleported after getting his wrist watch.

_Those fools, this is going better than I expected,_ thought Sonic. _Once I get my hands on those emeralds, I will no longer need Black Doom, and Mephiles will be closer to becoming Solaris. Then the entire universe will fall under my power._

He ran towards the wolf he was meant to fight to prove his desire to join the Freedom Fighters.


	5. The Two Missions

Chapter 5: The Two Missions

Sonic and Mephiles had arrived at the village in seconds. They saw the villagers panicking; Sonic gave a small smirk to that. He then heard the a loud rough laughing coming from a little bit further in the village. There they saw the pure white wolf, he was big and muscular standing at 6 feet tall.

"Run all you want fools, you cannot escape my wrath," the wolf yelled proudly.

Sonic stared the wolf, not impressed with his display. "Hey buddy," Sonic said grabbing the wolf's attention. "You mind getting a breath mint before you talk; I can smell you all the way over here." He mocked.

This enraged the wolf that leapt at Sonic, who simply moved out the way. On the sidelines Mephiles stood by, watching the people flee, and waiting for a command from Sonic. Sonic continued to dodge the angry wolf as he ran into buildings, getting more enraged at the hedgehog.

"Stand still," the wolf demanded.

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to you," Sonic replied.

This made the wolf even angrier. He charged again at Sonic, who this time stood there and simply grabbed the wolf's snout and threw him. The wolf was shocked; he was thrown with ease by this tiny hedgehog.

"Well it looks like the coast is clear," Sonic said darkly. He was now slowly advancing on the wolf, who was confused and angry. "Calm down fool, don't waste all your energy. Otherwise this won't be fun," Sonic said.

"Who or what are you?" the wolf asked.

Sonic chuckled darkly "I'm your worst nightmare," he said. "Mephiles, how's it looking?"

"I sense no other people within the area," Mephiles replied.

"Excellent," Sonic said, "Now, let's have some fun." Sonic then closed his eyes and concentrated, starting to transform. His fur turned dark blue and grew thick. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet pushed against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Razor-sharp claws extended from his feet, curving downwards. Sonic's body began to grow, effecting the muscles in his abdomen. They expanded and rippled across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. His tail grew outward, becoming broad with dense fur. His face started to change as it extended outwards and fused his mouth and nose together, forming a long snout. Sonic's jaw ached as his teeth became razor-sharp fangs with more jutting out from his gums. His ears swiveled to the sides of his head and curved a little. The nose at the end of his muzzle turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened. Finally, the color of his eyes changed to a golden-yellow and the transformation ended.

The wolf stared at Sonic in shock. "What are you, a werewolf?" he asked.

Sonic charged at the wolf and bit him around the waist. The wolf howled in pain and threw Sonic off. He looked at the wound and saw some bite marks while Sonic licked his fangs. The wolf then charged and Sonic and grabbed him, pinning him to the ground. He then put his hands around Sonic's neck trying to snap it. "Looks like I win," the wolf declared.

Sonic simply chuckled at that, which gave the wolf a confused look. "You really are pathetic," Sonic said.

He then used his hind legs to kick the wolf square in the face, and knocked him back. The wolf rolled a little bit, and tried getting up, when he opened his eyes he couldn't focus. He couldn't see Sonic slowly walking up to him. "This is boring," Sonic told him. It's time to end this, and return with my victory."

Sonic then leapt at the wolf and bit at his neck, killing the wolf. He then backed up, and transformed back into his hedgehog form. "Mephiles, dispose of the body."

"Yes Sonic," he replied, he then opened his palm, and some black goo came out and covered the body. It seemed to be eating the wolf and once it was finished it returned to Mephiles. Sonic then looked around, there where still buildings standing, he saw some damage, but not too much.

"Looks like he just did a little battle damage," Sonic said and pressed a button on his communicator to call Sally. "Mission complete Sally; the wolf ran away with his tail between his legs."

"Good job Sonic, report back here for further detail."

"Yes Ma'am," Sonic said, ending the transmission. "Let us return, Mephiles," Sonic said.

With that, they both ran back to Knothole.

* * *

Black Doom had teleported near the port. All he could think of was how Sonic had changed.

"He's gotten more powerful since we came here on Mobius, and Mephiles is under his control. He's even strong enough to permanently transform me into Shadow."

Black Doom was brought out of his thought by nearby screams. He remembered he was supposed to go along with Sonic's plan to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters. Doom then walked into the port and saw what the destruction. He saw the squid and started to attack it with Chaos Spears. He immediately cut off all the tentacles, and then fired one straight at his head, killing it instantly. Doom then heard praise from the locals, for having defeated the squid and saving them. He simply stood there, having an angry expression on his face, while being lost in thought.

_How am I going to beat Sonic? He already has absorbed Earth's Chaos Emeralds, along with Shadow, Blaze, Chris, and the Chaotix, now he has even more from Mobius. It looks like my only chance is to team up with the Freedom Fighters against him._

He came out of his thought as he remembered why he was here. He turned on his wrist communicator

"Mission complete Sally."

"Good to hear, Shadow. Return to base as soon as you can."

The wristwatch then went blank. Black Doom then had a small idea. _Sonic's power comes from all those emeralds, if I can take them from him, or drain their power from him, he will be weak enough for me to destroy._

He gave a small smile at the idea. It wasn't the best but it was a starting point for him to successfully betray Sonic. He then Chaos Controlled back to Knothole walking into the castle entrance, a bit shocked to already Sonic and Mephiles back.

Sonic walked up to Doom "Hey Shads, how'd it go?" he asked.

"He barely put up a fight" Doom responded. "How'd it go for you?" Doom asked back.

"Eh, his bark was worse than his bite." Sonic said while rubbing his nose with his pointer finger.

"Well done everyone," Sally said grabbing everyone's attention. "Thanks to your speed, courage, and heart, you were able to save our people with minimum casualties, and it is with great honor I welcome you to the Freedom Fighters." Sally then gave them what looked like a small walkie-talkie. "This is our main communicator, you can use NICOLE and any of our main fighters. Later on I'll introduce you to everyone. Right now I want you to follow me." Sally led them through some hallways, and then they reached the room with the big monitor.

"Sally, we've got some progress on the third Chaos Emerald," One of the operators told her.

"Excellent, what do we know?"

"We don't have it's exact location, but we've got a general area of where the emerald is thanks to its Chaos Energy."

Sonic, Mephiles, and Black Doom had heard them. Sonic gave a small smile at that info, while Doom was panicking inside.

_A third emerald? No, they can't find it already. That'll make 6 emeralds for Sonic; I can't let him gain that much power. There's not much time, I'll have to meet with Sally tonight without Sonic knowing,_ he thought.

What he didn't know was that Sonic was listening in on Dooms' thoughts.

_Now I can't have you doing that now, can I, Doom,_ Sonic thought to himself.

"This is great news with what I was going to show you," Sally told them. "Follow me."

They continued to follow her and soon reached a chamber with a glass container in the middle. Floating inside were two Chaos Emeralds.

"These are two of the legendary Chaos Emeralds, and as you heard we're already locating the third one."

Sonic could already picture it: having Solaris's power. But first he'd have to take care of Black Doom's little plan.


	6. Attack on the Village

Chapter 6: Attack on the Village

Sonic and Black Doom looked in awe. "So these are the legendary Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic said.

"Yep, we've recently found a way to locate them, and now we already have two," Sally replied.

"What do you plan to do with these emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Well, right now we wanna keep them out of the wrong hands, but maybe in the future we'll be able to use their power to help people."

"I see, well shall I go help you get the third one? With my speed it won't take long to find." He said.

"No, that's alright, you've done enough today. Once we have a more clear location for the emerald, you can get it. For now let me show you to your quarters." She then led them out of the room, and out of the building to some small houses. Sonic and Mephiles, you can stay here. And Shadow, you can stay in the house over there," she pointed two houses down. "For now take time to relax, look around Knothole, and get to know the locals if you're gonna be Freedom Fighters."

Sally then walked away, but Black Doom caught her. "Sally, there's something I wanna talk to you about but not now; let's talk tonight."

"Okay," Sally said.

"What was that about, Shadow?" Sonic asked Black Doom with a small glare in his eye.

"It was nothing Sonic, I was just wondering when we'll meet the other Freedom Fighters. If we're gonna act like them we have to know who to fool," Black Doom lied.

"Very well," Sonic said. "Come, Mephiles, let's go for a small walk." Mephiles simply followed. They left the village and walked into the woods. After a little while Sonic looked around. "Is there anybody around?" he asked.

"None," Mephiles replied.

"Good," Sonic said.

He clenched his gloved hands and closed his eyes. Suddenly a dark glow covered Sonic, and he transformed back into his Darkspine Werehog form. He opened and closed his clawed hands, like stretching to regain the feeling, He also flexed a little looking at his muscles.

"Now that we're out of that boring place, let's go have a little fun."

Sonic was sensing for a village he could destroy without Sally catching wind of him. He found one but it was too close; Sally and the rest could reach it quickly. He then found another one village 200 miles north. Sonic smirked. They ran through the woods to the north. Pretty soon they reached the village.

"Mephiles, I want you to create a chaos power around the village, but not full around it, I want some flight room." Sonic said.

Mephiles looked confused. "Flight room? What do you mean?"

"Watch," Sonic said, he then began to transform.

His skin started to harden, becoming blue scales that covered his entire body. The hedgehog's torso was expanding and growing in size as scutes covered it. Sonic's hands were also growing larger, thickening with muscle. His fingers were also pushing together, merging into four digits. Sonic's hands continued to thicken until they became massive paws.

His feet started to change also. They build up pressure inside his Sonic's shoes as they grew into large paws, and finally the shoes exploded. Sonic looked at his bare feet and saw that sharp, thick black claws were also protruding from his toes. His toes were also pushing against each other, thickening and merging together until he had three.

Sonic then felt his arms and legs beginning to bulk up, growing large as they put on more muscle mass. He screamed out in pain as the bones in his arms and legs began to crack, snapping themselves apart before reversing themselves. This forced Sonic into an entirely new position as he fell onto all fours; his legs and arms were now digitigrade. Also, his legs were stretching upwards and felt himself start to grow. He flexed his claws into the ground, bracing himself for the rest of the transformation.

A sharp stretching pain filled his spine as it began to grow outwards, causing his body lo lengthen. He felt his tail grow in length and stopped when it became four feet long. Sharp long wicked looking spikes suddenly shot out of his back, running all the way to the tip of his tail. Sonic's neck began to elongate, widening and extending as it grew upwards. Bones in his face and neck started to crack painfully as his face started to extend, pushing outwards to and fusing his mouth and nose together to become a long draconian muzzle. Razor sharp fangs tore through his gums to replace his teeth, sharpening into long points. The tip of his tongue became forked, splitting into two and becoming narrow.

The pain died down for a few minutes but then started up again. Sonic arched his back in pain as he felt his shoulders split in two when large bat-like wings exploded from his back, unfurling into a long wingspan. He flapped them anxiously, causing a great outburst of wind.

Sonic closed his eyes in pain when he felt them move slightly to the sides of his head. When he opened them, the pupils had turned into slits but the color of his eyes stayed an emerald green. He found in surprise that he could now see in infrared and ultraviolet light. Sonic's ears had also moved to the sides of his head and stretched out a bit. Two pointed horns grew out of the top of his head and curved backwards a little. His muscles twisted and rippled across his body, growing across his body and becoming stronger. Finally, Sonic continued to grow larger in height until he reached a gargantuan size and the transformation stopped. In place of Sonic was a gigantic dragon.

Mephiles looked at Sonic in surprise. "You can shapeshift? When did you gain that power?"

_When we came to Mobius, _Sonic said telepathically. _Now then, let's give Sally a reason to spread the freedom fighters away from base._ He then took to the air while Mephiles created an invisible barrier around the village so that no one could escape the dragon's power.

Sonic took a deep breath and exhaled a fireball straight at the center of the village. It caused an explosion, making everyone look at what happened and into the air where they saw the giant dragon. He then landed and started to grab people, eating them whole. Everyone was panicking and trying to run away but something was stopping them.

Sonic laughed, enjoying their suffering. He stomped a few buildings and fired a few smaller fireballs. The dragon then held his paws above his head, a fireball started to form. The Sol Emerald that used to be Blaze appeared and started to glow. Sonic could feel the emerald giving Sonic its power to control fire.

"Incredible," Sonic thought. "I can feel Blaze's essence giving me power. If Blaze can give me her powers, then the Shadow, Chaotix and Chris emeralds can do the same."

Sonic then threw the giant fire sphere, and once it made contact with the ground it exploded destroying everything within the barrier while Sonic simply basked in its power. Once the explosion and smoke had cleared, Sonic saw very little left of the village, except for a few small fires. He then laughed loudly at his success, enjoying his newfound control over fire. Once he was finished he looked at Mephiles, who had the same expressionless face he always had since seeing Sonic's red swirling eyes.

The dragon transformed back into blue Sonic and Chaos Controlled into the forest, near Mephiles.

"Let us return to base," Sonic commanded. Once they returned the sun was setting. Sonic then saw Black Doom, and walked up to him. "Let's call it a night, Shadow," he said.

"Alright," he simply agreed.

Sonic and Mephiles went to their home, while Doom went to his. Once nightfall had come, Sally had woken up, and looked out the window, tonight was a full moon, then she came out of her room, and started walking towards Doom's bunker. She looked around, and saw a black figure hiding by a tree calling for her. She saw it was Shadow, and walked towards him.

"Thanks for coming Sally," Black Doom said quietly, trying not wake up the people.

"No problem, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"Sally," Shadow said pausing a bit to take a deep breath. "I'm not going to join the Freedom Fighters," he stated.

Sally took a second to take in what she heard. She simply looked at Shadow "Okay, Shadow, you do what you think is best," she replied. "May I ask why you changed your mind?"

"I don't believe I can test my abilities here; I'm going to continue exploring Mobius for challenges," he replied.

"I understand, well it was an honor to see you Shadow, and I wish you luck on your journey." She told him. And with that they parted ways. Sally walked back to the castle, and Black Doom walked to the city gate.


	7. Consequences

Chapter 7: Consequences  


Black Doom walked back and forth, still in the form of Shadow, waiting for someone to arrive. He then heard a knocking, and ran to the door. Once he opened it, he saw Princess Sally. She simply walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Glad you could come so late," he said looking out the window. "Take a seat, it's gonna be a while."

He motioned to the bed. Sally complied and sat down.

"I've got a confession to make," he said. "I've done some searching, and there is a threat from that hedgehog Sonic and his sidekick Mephiles!" He exclaimed. "They're planning to take the Chaos Emeralds and destroy Mobius."

He looked at Sally, who had a shocked look on her face.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you've got to trust me," Black Doom said. "My Chaos powers are the only thing that can stop him so you've got to get the Chaos Emeralds and give them to me for safe keeping. We can't let Sonic do as he pleases. I know I'm asking a lot but please trust me."

After Black Doom finished his story, he looked at Sally for a bit. He heard laughter come from her and looked at her in shock.

"That's quite a tale you've created, 'Shadow'. You sure know how to make something up with my work," Sally said. She stood up and had a dark glow around her. When it faded there stood Darkspine Werehog Sonic, who looked a little bit bigger than normal. "It's too bad you didn't know about my new powers, like reading minds and shapeshifting."

"Then all along, you knew of my plans to betray you?" Black Doom asked.

"Indeed I did, and now you'll pay for your treachery." Sonic said, holding his right hand up that was glowing with Chaos Energy. "I could turn you into a Chaos Emerald, but that would be too easy; instead I have bigger plans for you."

He than walked up to Black Doom, who had backed all the way in the corner. "Why isn't anyone seeing this; why aren't they helping?" He asked, trying to think of a way out.

"No one's coming to your rescue, 'Shadow'. I already met with Sally, and I have had Mephiles create a barrier around this place. All the people see is a dark cottage." He then stood on top of Black Doom and grabbed him by the neck with his glowing hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm absorbing your Chaos Energy so that way you'll have no powers left." Sonic said as he felt the process strengthening him. 'Shadow' hopelessly screamed as his energy was forcefully taken from his body. Once it was complete Sonic dropped him, who had trouble keeping his body up on his hands. Sonic looked at his arm, flexing it a bit, enjoying his new Chaos Energy.

"What do you want with me?" Black Doom said trying to look up, but he was so weak all he could see was dark fur.

"I'm going to use you to advance my plans," Sonic said. "I've already transformed you into Shadow the Hedgehog physically, so now I think you'll serve me better if you went through a mental change so you'll truly be Shadow." He then bent down, and looked Black Doom in the eyes. His red eyes were swirling hypnotically. "You are now under my control. You no longer think of yourself as Black Doom; you are now Shadow the Hedgehog. You obey me and only me," Sonic said.

Black Doom's eyes suddenly had red swirls in them as he repeated what Sonic said. "I am not Black Doom. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. My only purpose is to further Sonic's goals."

Sonic smiled. "Excellent. Now here is what I want you to do. I know you already told Sally you are leaving the Freedom Fighters, so I will use that to my advantage. You will scour the planet until you find the other Chaos Emeralds. If anyone tries to stop you, show them no mercy. Do you understand me?"

Black Doom, now known as Shadow, nodded. "I will do that, Sonic. When should I leave?"

"Go now so that no one notices you. I will contact you via the wrist communicator and tell you where the Chaos Emeralds are."

Shadow nodded and ran out of the building, heading into the forest. When he was gone, Sonic grinned. He looked at the moon and laughed, enjoying having a brand new minion.


	8. Sally's Report

Chapter 8: Sally's Report  


The next morning, Sonic and Mephiles came out of their cottage. Sonic looked like his true blue self.

"What a good night eh, Mephiles?" he asked.

"Indeed," Mephiles replied. "Come on, let's go see Sally."

Sonic and Mephiles then walked to the headquarters. Once inside a guard gave the welcome. "Hello Sonic, Mephiles. Sally has asked for you to come to the monitor room."

"Ok," Sonic said. They entered the monitor room and saw Sally, a giant walrus, and a rabbit with half of her body being robotic.

"Hello," Sally said. "We've got quite a bit to talk about today. First I'd like to introduce you to some of our main fighters. The walrus is Rotor, he's our main mechanic, and this young gal is Bunnie."

"Hi, nice to meet both of you. I'm Sonic, this is Mephiles."

"I'm sorry to keep introductions short but like I said, we've got a bit to talk about today," Sally interrupted. "Bunnie here has something to report." Sally then handed the floor to Bunnie.

"Thanks Sugah," Bunnie said with a clear southern accent. "Yesterday I stumbled upon some wreckage of a village east of here. From what we gathered, is that there were no survivors, and we couldn't find the source of the destruction."

Just as Bunnie finished her sentence a brown lynx suddenly appeared in the room. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "I have something to report. It turns out there was a village to the north requesting some Freedom Fighters."

"Before I forget, this is NICOLE. She's an AI that uses nanites to make a body; her actual body is here," Sally said, then pulling a small computer out of her vest pocket.

That's pretty cool," Sonic said to Nicole.

Sally sighed. "Anyway, Bunnie, you go check out that village to the north."

Bunnie nodded and left the room.

"Rotor, I'd like you to put some defense mechanisms in the room with the Chaos Emeralds. Since we're now starting to find them, it's time we put up something to prevent them from being stolen." Sally told him.

"Very well Sally, I'll have some blueprints by tonight," the walrus said.

"Sonic, before we continue, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it Sally?" Sonic asked.

"It's about Shadow, he decided to leave the Freedom Fighters of his own will for his own purposes."

"Oh, I see. Well that's alright, Shadow can take care of himself." Sonic replied.

"Seems like you're used to him doing that," Sally said.

"Yeah, he hasn't always been one for company."

"Well, onto our last bit of business," she continued. "We've pinpointed the third Chaos Emerald's location, and I'd like you and Mephiles to get it."

"Awesome, where is it?" Sonic asked excitedly.

"It's 150 miles southwest from here. It seems to be located in, or at least near, where a tribe of monkeys are located. I'll leave it to you and Mephiles."

Sonic gave a thumbs up, and then stretched his legs. The two hedgehogs left on their way to retrieve the third Chaos Emerald.


	9. Destruction

Chapter 9: Destruction  


Sonic and Mephiles had run out of town and started running south. After a little run, they felt the Chaos Emerald.

"We're getting close." Sonic said. "Let's slow down."

They walked a little further, using their senses to find the Chaos Emerald. After a little walk they heard voices and followed them, They eventually they reached the tribe of monkeys. Sonic and Mephiles hid behind some trees, careful not to get spotted…yet. There they saw monkeys gathered around a fire, chanting in some foreign language, with some chanting music. After a while they all stopped, and looked up. A shadowy figure stood up from a chair. It was a monkey much larger than the others. He then started speaking, his voice booming with command.

He opened his palm and inside was the Chaos Emerald. "This diamond was given to us to show our right to rule! Tomorrow we will advance to Knothole, and take our rightful place on the throne." The monkeys all began to screech, while the one on the platform started to squeeze the emerald. Suddenly, there was a strange noise, that sounded like clapping. Everyone looked around to find the source and out of the blue, a creature that looked like a wolf with red spinning eyes walked out. His claws still clapping sarcastically.

"Good speech," said Sonic, who was in his Darkspine Werehog form. "But you got a few things wrong. First, that's a Chaos Emerald, not a diamond. Second, you aren't the one's meant to rule, I am." Sonic then walked up to the platform. "Now give me the emerald before you hurt yourself." Sonic said.

"You dare challenge me?" The ape asked. "I will show you your place."

He then jumped at Sonic fist clenched, ready to knock out Sonic. He threw his fist at Sonic putting all his might into it, planning to gave his face in, but he never made contact. He looked in shock, seeing Sonic just merely holding his fist in a clawed hand. Sonic then closed his fist, breaking the ape's hand. The ape dropped the emerald and used his other hand to grab his broken one. As the ape was in pain he looked up at Sonic, the fierce fire replaced with fear. Sonic smirked at the fallen ape. Sonic said lifting his foot over the apes leg, and smashing it. The ape screamed even more, and to add to it, Sonic bent his legs claws into his broken leg. The ape then passed out from the pain.

Sonic then grabbed the emerald, feeling the power within it. "Mephiles, don't let any of them escape."

Mephiles nodded. He sent out a Chaos Blast and killed every ape.

Sonic grinned evilly and held the Chaos Emerald in front of him. He looked at the dead apes and started to run south. All Sonic thought about was how they just needed one more Chaos Emerald, and then Solaris would be all his.

After a little while Sonic and Mephiles had come across another village.

"Another pathetic village for me to destroy?" Sonic asked himself, chuckling darkly. "You know what to do Mephiles, but let me transform first." Sonic said. He transformed into his dragon form, while Mephiles created his barrier.

He let go of the emerald and made it float down near Mephiles. _Guard the emerald, _ he said.

Sonic flapped his wings and took off into the air. This time instead of starting with a fireball, he simply landed in the center of the village, looking around. the people looked shocked and scared wondering what this mythical creature was going to do. Sonic then smirked and then made his move; he moved his head closer to a group of people and closed his jaws around them, killing them instantly and swallowing them whole. This made some of the other villagers scream. Others ran but there some that actually tried to fight the dragon. They had spears and some threw them while others charged at Sonic, who merely stood there. No matter what they did, the spears couldn't penetrate Sonic's scales.

Sonic laughed at their pathetic attempt to fight him. He swept his tail around behind him destroying whatever he could hit. Then some of the villagers came back with arrows, hoping to hit Sonic in the heart; however, all the attempts failed. The villagers were panicking, trying to escape, but couldn't because of Mephiles's barrier. Sonic fired some fireballs at cottages or nearby panicking people.

The dragon then held his paws in front of him, concentrating on a powerful Chaos attack. Just then the emeralds that had been Shadow and Chris appeared in front of Sonic and started glowing. Chaos Energy was being concentrated into his paws in the shape of a large purple sphere. He then threw the sphere to the ground and it enveloped the destroyed village in a purple mist. Suddenly the few remaining citizens started screaming, and were destroyed instantly. The emeralds started feeding Sonic their energy and he groaned a little, beginning to grow bigger and stronger.

He transformed back into his Werehog self but this time he was a bit more muscular than usual. Also his feet were to big to fit in shoes so he had his clawed feet showing, along with his clawed hands. His muscles had also grown more.

"It appears the Chaos Emeralds' energy have even altered my normal form," he said, looking at Mephiles. "Now let's see how Shadow's doing." He then communicated with the hedgehog who used to be Black Doom telepathically.

_How goes the search for the last emerald, Shadow?_ Sonic asked.

_Nothing yet but when I find it, I will return to you as commanded,_ Shadow said.

_Excellent,_ Sonic said back. "Now let's go back to Knothole and let's see if they've made progress with my goal," Sonic told Mephiles.

Sonic grinned as he and Mephiles ran back to Knothole, hoping to find progress on the last Chaos Emerald.


	10. The Legend of the Black Emerald

Chapter 10: The Legend of the Black Emerald  


Sonic and Mephiles returned to Knothole only to have Nicole command them to the monitor room. Once in the Monitor room, Sonic saw Nicole and asked what was going on.

"Bunnie's trying to get in contact with us. However her distance is causing some static," One of the operators said.

"Hang on, I'll use some nanites to try and strengthen the signal," Nicole said. Her eyes closed and hands clenched into fists, then part of her body had disappeared. This had Sonic given a small look of shock, forgetting for a second that Nicole was just nanites, and Sally had the real Nicole. "Bunnie, come in Bunnie!" Nicole said. Then Bunnie appeared on screen.

"Is that you Nicole? I have news of that village you sent me the coordinates of. It's not here; all that's left is some ash and smoke," Bunnie said.

"How can that be? I know I sent them correctly." Nicole asked.

"I believe you did but I've seen talked to some passersby, and they say they saw a blue dragon fly by." Everyone gasped, even Sonic, to keep up the charade and to cover up the fact that he was the dragon. "I believe the dragon that attacked this village, attacked the one you sent me to earlier."

"I see." Nicole replied. "What do you think you should do?"

"I'm gonna head north a bit more to see if I can get more info, or even see this dragon."

"Very well, good luck Bunnie." Nicole then ended the transmission. "Sonic, what are you gonna do?" Nicole asked. "We still got some time before nightfall."

"Oh, that reminds me." Sonic said, looking at Nicole. "I was wondering, how long are your full moons around here?"

Nicole found it a bit odd, but answered anyway. "Well around here, they last for three nights a month. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just saw the moon full last night, and thought it was kinda early. It's not that quick, or long, from where I'm from." Sonic replied.

"Oh, I see." Nicole said.

"One more question." Sonic said quickly, "Any luck finding anything out about a fourth Chaos Emerald?" He asked.

"Sorry Sonic, we've got nothing so far." She told him.

"That's alright. Well then, think I'll go for a run. Are there any cities near here?"

"The closest one is 150 miles east."

Sonic nodded and ran out and found the city quickly. He walked through it, and started hearing the citizen worried thoughts.

_I hear there's a dragon that feeds on fear. He roams Mobius to torture anyone he finds for power, _one of the citizens said.

Sonic smirked at their thoughts enjoying how much fear he was putting into the world. He then continued walking, and found what he was looking for: a library. He entered and searched under mythical deities. He found the usual: Odin, Zeus and Hades but then one caught his attention. The legend of a black emerald, and the creature inside named Nazo.

His eyes widened and he started to read. "A long time ago, there existed a white hedgehog. His name was Nazo, and he was one of the few people not part of the Echidna tribe who could use Chaos powers. For a long time he existed and roamed Mobius, causing chaos and destruction. Eventually Nazo got his hands on one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds, and this proceeded to only strengthen him. After many years, Nazo obtained all seven Chaos Emeralds. His reign of terror was unstoppable, and he almost destroyed Mobius. However, the Echidnas devised a plan to stop him once and for all. They had created a fake Chaos Emerald that would put an end to Nazo. Once their creation was finished, they hid the original emerald and had the fake in its place. Nazo had found the emerald and tried to tried to absorb its energy but instead the emerald absorbed his energy and returned the stolen energy to the other emeralds."

Sonic looked a bit disappointed but continued, hoping to learn the location of the emerald. "Nazo's terror was put to an end and all his energy was drained. The Echidnas finished him and turned Nazo into a Chaos Emerald. They feared releasing him, so they hid him inside the Mystic Ruins in the center of their main temple."

Sonic stopped reading. He had found another Chaos Emerald, and this book just gave him its exact location. He then started communication with shadow telepathically

_Shadow, can you hear me?_ he asked.

_Yes, Sonic. How can I be of service?_ Shadow asked.

_I want you to go to the Mystic Ruins where you'll find an eighth Chaos Emerald. It'll be in the center of the main temple._

_I understand Sonic, but could you direct me to the ruins?_

_Ah yes, this isn't our planet. They're passed the northern mountains, _Sonic told him.

_I will go there right away._ Shadow replied back.

Sonic closed the book, returned it, and headed back to Knothole to wait for Shadow's discovery. Eventually nightfall came. Sonic and Mephiles were in their houses and Sonic had transformed back to his Darkspine Werehog form in the night, and he had grown more. His muscles grew even bigger becoming visible through the fur. He flexed with the new muscle, feeling incredible.

_I was right, the full moon does increase my power,_ he thought. Just then he heard Shadow's voice in his head.

_Sonic, can you hear me?_ Shadow asked.

_I can hear you loud and clear, Shadow._

_I've found the emerald,_ he told Sonic.

Sonic chuckled. _Excellent, I'll be there momentarily._

He looked at Mephiles. "I'm going to go meet Shadow, and I want you to be here in town. If anything happens, tell me." Mephiles simply nodded, obeying Sonic's command. Thanks to his telepathic communication with Shadow, Sonic could locate Shadow with ease. He then Chaos Controlled away, desiring the new emerald.


	11. Nazo Awakens

Chapter 11: Nazo Awakens

Sonic had Chaos Controlled near Shadow. His desire for power was growing by the second. He walked around the ruins; he could just feel the Chaos Energy radiating from them. After a little walk around, he found Shadow; he looked as expressionless as Mephiles. Sonic then looked down a bit, and saw what he was holding. It was the Black Chaos Emerald but it was larger than the other emeralds; so big, in fact, that Shadow had to use both hands to hold it.

"Sonic, here is the black Chaos Emerald," he said, holding it up in the moonlight. The emerald had an eerily dark glow around it.

"Incredible!" Sonic exclaimed. "I never thought it would be so big."

He then grabbed the emerald and closed his eyes, concentrating. Sonic could feel an evil presence inside the emerald full of rage, anger, and a desire for revenge. The emerald started giving off a dark aura of electricity. It floated in the air and sent out waves of dark energy, causing Sonic's dark aura to grow bigger. Just then, the emerald gave a bright dark glow, and Sonic and Shadow had to cover their eyes. Once the light died down, Sonic opened his eyes and in front of him stood a white hedgehog.

"Welcome back to Mobius, Nazo," Sonic said to the white hedgehog.

The white hedgehog looked around, taking a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Who are you? Why did you release me?" he asked.

"My name is Sonic, I desire to rule Mobius with an iron fist."

"And what is your objective?" Nazo asked Shadow.

"My name is Shadow. It's thanks to him that we found you," Shadow told him. "And the reason I freed you was for you to help Sonic achieve his goal."

"I see," Nazo said. "I am grateful for you freeing me but I think it's only fair to tell you my objective. I am actually a being made entirely out of negative energy. You see being born from negative Chaos Energy, which makes more naturally inclined to obtaining as much power as possible and to do that I will need the Chaos Emeralds. Once I obtain all of them I will then be able to reach my Perfect Form, and destroy this pathetic planet. Then I will travel the universe, absorbing as much negative energy as possible, destroying anything and everything in my way."

"You mean Chaos Emeralds like these?" Sonic asked. He summoned the seven Chaos Emeralds from Earth. The emeralds that had been Shadow, Chris, the Chaotix and Blaze appeared also.

"You've already obtained all of them?" Nazo said in shock.

"Yes, and I will give them to you if you obey me." Sonic said. He made a dark aura around him, intimidating Nazo, who backed away from the awesome display of power.

"Very well," he complied.

"Good."

The emeralds floated towards Nazo and circled around the white hedgehog who was closing his eyes and having his hands clench into fists. He then lifted his head high and screamed as white light consuming him and he then started laughing as he transformed. His skin became blood red, the two spikes on his back became four, he gained golden rings around his hands and shoes. His shoes then became pure black. When the transformation was finished Nazo looked at Sonic yellow corneas with blue eyes.

Nazo had reached his perfect form. "At last I am complete," he said. The hedgehog looked at his palm and created a black sphere. "You were a fool to give me the emeralds. Now you will die!"

He fired the sphere at Sonic, who merely smirked and held out his hand, stopping the black sphere.

Nazo looked shocked. "That attack was meant to kill you!"

Sonic said nothing and walked up to Nazo, putting a hand on his forehead. "You know, I haven't been entirely truthful. The real reason I freed you was to absorb your energy."

Suddenly Nazo glowed white and had returned to his normal form. "No please! After so long, I'm destined to rule."

"That's where you're wrong Nazo, I am meant to rule."

Nazo screamed and then began to shrink as his body turned back into the black Chaos Emerald. Sonic then picked up the emerald and started absorbing all its energy.

"You were quite the power source, Nazo but thanks to you I'm even stronger," Sonic said.

He then squeezed the emerald and began draining the little energy it had left. However as he was draining it, his body started changing. His eyes became pure white, and his quills started to stand up. His fur started flashing multiple colors but stayed dark. After the transformation, the black emerald shattered, having no energy left. Sonic was breathing heavily, looking at his clawed hands he realized what happened.

"I have become Hyper Darkspine Sonic the Werehog," he said with a dark smile. Sonic looked up at Shadow. "Leave; I'm going to destroy these ruins."

Shadow nodded and teleported away. Sonic started floating into the air and began destroying the ruins with massive energy blasts, laughing madly. Once he was done, all Sonic left were a few crumbling buildings.

"Now no one can stop me," he said. It was then that he looked up to see the sun rising. He then turned into blue Sonic and Chaos Controlled back to Knothole.


	12. Sonic's Distraction

Chapter 12: Sonic's Distraction

Sonic had Chaos Controlled into Mephiles's cottage. He looked at Mephiles "Anything to report?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mephiles said.

"Good, now let's go to base."

Sonic and Mephiles had gone to the castle. They then went to the monitor room, where Sally, Nicole, and Rotor were.

"Welcome Sonic and Mephiles," Sally greeted them. "First, Rotor here has finished installing the defense mechanism in the room with the emeralds. Second, we've just got word another village has been attacked in the southern region. There were witnesses confirming it was a dragon. So now we know there's a dragon somewhere on Mobius, so I've asked Bunnie to come back to base so we can talk about our next step."

As soon as she said that, Bunnie had entered the room. "Hey Sal, sorry it took a while."

"No problem Bunnie, now that everyone's here. Let's discuss what we can." Sally then walked a bit; everyone's attention was focused on her. "First off, we know there's a dragon going around destroying villages at random, so I'll send some Freedom Fighters out, but since we don't know the dragon's pattern, he could attack here next. Rotor will stay here, Bunnie and I will go out south where we heard there was another attack, and Sonic and Mephiles can head west." Sally told them.

"Oh, Sally I wanted to tell you something I heard the other day," Sonic said. Everyone looked at him. "Yesterday when I was in the city, I heard talk about a Chaos Emerald being in the Mystic Ruins to the north."

"I see," Sally said, and looked to the operators, "Guys, do you sense any activity to the north?" she asked.

"Sorry Ma'am, we're not picking up any energy," one of the responded.

Sally then rubbed her chin. "Do we have any readings?"

"Sorry ma'am, none at all."

"Well, it's just a rumor but it's better than nothing. I'll go inspect it. Bunnie, you'll have to check on that village by yourself."

"I understand, hon," Bunnie responded.

Everyone then left going their own way. Sonic and Mephiles had ran west into the forest. Once they were in a secluded area, Sonic commanded Mephiles to stop.

"So now Sally is going north for a non-existing emerald, Bunnie is south, and Rotor is back at Knothole," Sonic said out loud. He then contacted Shadow telepathically. _Have you found anything?_

_I believe so Sonic; I can feel some Chaos Energy but it's very faint. I am searching as we speak, _Shadow said.

_Excellent,_ Sonic thought back. "So Mephiles, we're supposed to go west but how about we go east instead and pay the city a visit." Sonic then transformed into his Darkspine Werehog form in broad daylight.

"As you command," Mephiles replied.

Sonic then Chaos Controlled them near the city ready to display more of his new power.

They reached the outside of the city, watching all the people go about their daily lives.

"Mephiles, can you create a barrier big enough to envelope the entire city?" Sonic asked.

"I can do that, but do you want flight room?" Mephiles asked back.

"No. I will do this in my normal form, it'll be more fun," Sonic told him. "Then I will seclude the entire city." He walked inside the city, making sure nobody saw him. "Is the barrier in place?" he asked Mephiles.

"Yes, it is."

Sonic then charged Chaos Energy in his hands, blasting through houses. He then rose in the air and charged a Chaos Blast faster than normal, thanks to his Hyper Form. Explosions racked the city as building collapsed and smoke and fires appeared. Sonic then saw all the smoke from his destruction hitting the top of Mephiles's barrier and got an idea. He held out both hands and started concentrating on fire orbs. Then fire starting forming in both his hands and he then pushed the two orbs together, making a much larger fire orb. He then threw it, making a large explosion. Nearly the entire city had been destroyed.

"It's time I finish this with my advanced version of a Chaos Blast," he yelled. He concentrated on a bigger Chaos Energy field which burned a bright red. "CHAOS EXPLOSION!" he shouted.

Massive ripples of red Chaos Energy blasted throughout the entire city, destroying everything in the barrier. Buildings collapsed and fires broke out. Many people in the city screamed as they were vaporized by the explosion instantly. When the explosion ended, nothing in the city remained except a plain burned field.

Just then Mephiles's communicator beeped. "Calling everyone," Nicole said. "We have located the fourth Chaos Emerald."

At the same time Sonic heard the voice of Shadow in his head. _I have located the last emerald, but there's a situation._

Sonic smirked. _It looks like it's time for me to take my place as ruler of the universe,_ Sonic said. He then transformed back to his original blue form and then he and Mephiles returned to Knothole with everyone.


	13. A Trip to the Ocean

Chapter 13: A Trip to the Ocean  


Sonic and Mephiles had returned to Knothole, along with Sally and Bunnie.

"Glad to see everyone got the message," Sally said. Everyone ran to the monitor room and looked at the giant screen. It showed a map of Mobius and then zoomed in near a port to the west. "We've been detecting a lot of Chaos Energy radiating from here." The monitor then went from the port, to over the ocean.

"It's in the ocean?" Bunnie asked.

"Yes, that's as far as we can tell," Sally said.

"So what's the plan, Sal?" Bunnie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We go for a swim with the help of Rotor's new sub."

Everyone then looked at Rotor, who shrugged. "Yeah, I built it last month; figured we could use it to explore the sea."

"Wow, thanks Rotor." Bunnie said.

"Yep, and it's already at the port. I got a warehouse over there for other underwater equipment," Rotor said.

"Ok, let's go everyone," Sally said.

Once everyone had left Knothole, Sonic spoke up. "Mephiles and I will help everyone get there super quick." Everyone looked at him. Sonic then picked up Sally, while Mephiles surprisingly held Rotor with ease and the two hedgehogs started running at an impossible speed. In a matter of about thirty minutes they had reached the port.

"You really are the fastest thing alive," Sally said.

"Yep," Sonic said with confidence. "So where exactly is our warehouse, Rotor?"

"It's over here," Rotor said. He took them to a big warehouse, opened the door to let everyone in, and then turned on the lights. "Take a look at the _S.S Freedom Fighter_."

Everyone looked up in awe, except Sonic who crept to the door and shut it. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Sally asked.

"Now, Mephiles, restrain them," Sonic commanded.

Mephiles nodded and grabbed the Freedom Fighters. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't escape his power.

"You know, I just had an idea," Sonic said. He turned around, his eyes swirling red with madness. "How about I go get that emerald, and you forget all about this." Everyone looked at Sonic's eyes with a blank look. "You will all return to Knothole forgetting all about this trip and you will also tell Nicole to activate all defense systems. I want a challenge when I steal the last three Chaos Emeralds."

Everyone simply nodded and walked out and began their trip to Knothole. Sonic went outside to the port and saw Shadow standing near the edge of the walkway.

"How goes the search, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emerald is in the ocean," Shadow told him.

"Then I shall go get it. Wait here," Sonic said. He looked at Mephiles. "I want you to just wait outside Knothole; make sure they are putting up as much of a fight as possible."

Mephiles nodded and teleported away.

Sonic dove in the water and started to transform. His body began to grow as the organs in his body twisted, rearranging into different shapes. His spine thickened and arched upwards a little, causing his entire back to expand in size. He continued to grow and felt massive amounts of weight being put on him. Sonic's blue fur changed into rough grey skin as a dorsal fin protruded from his back. His underbelly also turned a complete white color.

The transforming hedgehog felt his legs start to come closer together, fusing and growing in size. Sonic's spine connected to the bones in his fused legs to become a long tail and he screamed in pain. He also felt his feet merge, snapping around to become a long vertical tail fin. His arms also started to widen as the bones inside vanished, fusing his hands and fingers together to create a pointed tip. Sonic's arms then twisted, reversing backwards with a loud snapping noise to create fins.

His head had also started to change. Sonic's shoulders grew also, causing his neck to widen, making it much larger and causing gills to appear on each side. His nose began to pull outwards, changing the entire appearance of his head. Another snapping sound could be heard as Sonic's jaw painfully started to widen. His mouth grew to an enormous size taking up a great amount of space in his skull. Razor-sharp fangs burst from his gums, growing larger by the second. Sonic's ears shrank and vanished from sight. Finally his eyes moved to the sides of his head and turned pure black.

The transformation finished and in place of Sonic was a massive great white shark. He flexed his tail fin and started swimming, searching for the last Chaos Emerald.


	14. Growth Spurt

Chapter 14: Growth Spurt  


Once in the ocean, Sonic had started swimming. He used his senses to find the Chaos Emerald and dove deeper down into the water. After a bit of swimming he found it. The Chaos Emerald was on the sea floor, covered up a bit. Sonic picked up the emerald with his jaw and swam back to the port and transformed back into a hedgehog. He looked at Shadow and grinned evilly.

"Well done, Shadow," Sonic said looking at the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "And this makes seven, the final emerald. Since you have served me well, I shall make you my sidekick," Sonic told him. "What do you say to that?"

"I will do that for you, Sonic. Together you and I shall rule the universe," Shadow responded.

Sonic nodded and looked up, seeing the sun still high in the sky, "I still have time before I take my rightful place as ruler of the universe."

He levitated the Chaos Emeralds staying nearby and then began to transform, causing a golden glow to cover him. When the glow faded, standing in his place, was a golden hedgehog with swirling eyes. Sonic had transformed into his Fleetway form and then began to destroy the port. The first thing he destroyed was the Freedom Fighters' warehouse. He then started destroying everything, laughing madly the entire time. Once Sonic had finished destroying the port, he then flew around looking at Mobius.

_Soon this entire planet will be destroyed,_ he thought. Sonic looked up and saw the sunset. Sonic then landed on the ground, and transformed into his Darkspine Werehog form. He then waited for the full moon to come and saw it starting to rise into the sky. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded him, starting to glow brightly. Sonic fell onto his hands on knees, screaming in pain as he began to transform. Sonic's fur grew thicker and darkened. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before moving, physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet started to thicken, pushing against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Sharp, thick black claws burst out of his feet as his fingernails and toenails vanished completely.

His body began to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand and ripple across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Internal organs shifted, twisting into new shapes. Sonic gasped in pain as he felt bones in his chest and torso crack, moving around and expanding, Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. The heart and lungs expanded in size, growing larger to support the new muscles in his body. His spine grew outward, causing his body to lengthen. Sonic's tail lengthened and grew thick, becoming a wolf's tail. His face started to change as the ears were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and taking on a triangular shape. More bones cracked, pushing his face outward as his nose and mouth fused to form of a long snout. The teeth in his mouth started to fall out, causing razor sharp fangs to force their way through the gums. The nose at the end of his snout turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened greatly. Finally, the color of his eyes changed to a golden-yellow and became slits.

The transformation wasn't over just yet, however. Sonic's body continued getting bigger by the second. His bones were stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werewolf's arms gained muscles as they tripled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Sonic grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see better.

Once it was over, Sonic stood up taking big, deep breaths. He was now a 20-foot tall werewolf. "Incredible," Sonic said in a much deeper and gruffer voice. "It's time to see how good Knothole's defense really is."

He and Shadow started walking to Knothole. With each step Sonic the world shook around him. Sonic was on his way to get the last three emeralds, this time just using his pure muscles.


	15. On the Defense

Chapter 15: On the Defense  


Back at Knothole, the Freedom Fighters were on full alert. Having been commanded by Sonic, they were a bit confused why they were doing this.

"What's going on, guys? What's happening?" Nicole asked. Everyone just kinda gave her a weird look like they didn't know either.

"Sonic is coming." They heard a voice behind them and saw Mephiles standing there. "He wanted you to be at full power when he steals the Chaos Emeralds, and wanted you to entertain him." Mephiles told them.

"Why is Sonic doing this? I thought you, he and Shadow and wanted to be Freedom Fighters," Bunnie asked Mephiles.

"They never wanted to be Freedom Fighters, and neither did I. That was just a charade. Recently he just destroyed Earth, his home planet. His only desire is to gain more power and cause destruction," Mephiles answered.

"We don't have time for this. NICOLE, convert all power to our defenses." Sally commanded. NICOLE obeyed, she then disappeared.

Knothole's defenses activated as rocket launchers, machine guns, lasers, and other guns appeared out of floors, sides of builds, and on top of roofs. To top it all off, a giant green barrier had covered Knothole.

"All defenses online," NICOLE said from her original body.

Just then, a red alarm started blaring. Sally ran to the room to see what was wrong. "What is it?" she asked.

"We're sensing a very powerful source of energy; it seems to be walking towards Knothole," NICOLE said.

Sally already knew who it was. She pressed a button on her communicator. "Battle stations everyone!" she yelled.

They then all left the castle. When they looked at Sonic they stood in awe at his giant werewolf transformation. Sonic continued to walk to Knothole, enjoying how everything knew their place in his presence, as all the grass and trees started dying around him. He then reached in front of the Knothole barrier.

"Mephiles," he said in his new gruff and deep voice. "Is this the best they can do?"

"Yes, they are on full alert," Mephiles replied.

"Excellent," Sonic said. He turned back into his Darkspine Werehog form and then walked up to the barrier. Sonic put both of his hands on the barrier and started pulling them apart. Back at the entrance to the castle, the Freedom Fighters stood in shock.

"Sally, Sonic is starting to break the barrier," Nicole said with worry.

"Nicole, put the castle on full lockdown. I don't want Sonic getting in," Sally said.

Nicole simply did as she was told, then all of a sudden the entire castle became an iron wall. All the doors and windows had steel gates and doors. Everyone then went to their positions. While Sonic continued to pull the barrier apart, he had created a hole but it need to be bigger to fit his body. While he was pulling it apart, two machine guns were firing at Sonic hoping to do something. However, they just seemed to bounce off Sonic's body, and he continued to pull the barrier apart without any difficulty. Soon he had created a hole big enough for him to go through. Once he was inside, the barrier reformed behind him, trapping the massive Werehog with the Freedom Fighters. Sonic then looked around, seeing all the weaponry.

"Hey, big guy," someone said.

Sonic then looked up where the voice came from; all he saw was a fist smash him in the face. Bunnie landed in front of him, looking proud of that hit. Sonic simply tilted his head back, unfazed by the punch.

"No way!" Bunnie said with shock.

Sonic started to walk in front of her but Bunnie flew back and a machine gun popped out of her arm with two rockets launched out of her leg as well. All made contact, but Sonic simply walked out if it. Bunnie stayed in the air, afraid of the Werehog. Sonic then did something that surprised Bunnie. He lifted his arm up and it started to stretch. Bunnie was caught off guard and the hand grabbed her, covering Bunnie's entire body. Sonic charged a beam using his other hand, hitting Bunnies' legs with it. She screamed and a weird feeling washed through her legs. Sonic dropped Bunnie who tried activating her rocket feet but she couldn't she and hit the ground. When she looked at her feet, they were flesh again. Sonic fired the same beam at her robotic arm, and it also became flesh. She looked at her new flesh hand in shock.

"Why did you..."

Sonic punched a clawed hand through her chest, and she gasped in pain.

"Because I want to consume all of your flesh," Sonic said. He removed his claw from her body, and she fell dead. Blood pooled from the wound, soaking the ground in blood. Sonic turned back into his werewolf form, bent down, and started eating Bunnie's body. Once he was finished he howled and continued on to the castle.


	16. Rampage

Chapter 16: Rampage  


Sonic ran towards the castle in his giant werewolf form and stopped when he saw Rotor in front of him.

"You won't go any further Sonic," Rotor said.

Sonic just stood on all fours staring Rotor down. Rotor then press a button and a cannon appeared from the ground, firing two balls on a rope that then wrapped themselves around Sonic's front legs. Another one fired and trapped his hind legs, causing Sonic to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Sonic growled and easily broke the two balls on a rope, eventually getting on all four legs. He started to stand higher, lifting the rope from the ground and grabbed it with his mouth, tearing through it with his fangs.

Rotor fell down, paralyzed with fear. Sonic started walking up to the walrus and looked at him with a dark smile. Suddenly Sonic opened his mouth and tore off Rotor's head. He then bit down on Rotor's body and began to eat it. Once he was finished, he than transformed back into his Darkspine Werehog form. He walked to the castle and saw Sally near the entrance, standing strong in front of him.

"What did you do to Rotor and Bunnie?" she asked.

He smirked evilly. "I killed them and ate their remains."

Sally was shocked, angry, and upset all at once. "Fire!" she shouted.

Loads of rockets, missiles, bullets, lasers, and grenades all started to appear, targeting Sonic. He simply stood still, smirking. As all the weapons hit him at once, a giant cloud of smoke was created. Sally stood by, her defenses on high alert. Once the smoke cleared, she was surprised, to see that Sonic was still there, not a mark on his body.

Sonic then walked up to Sally, "Is that all you could do?" he asked. "You were pathetic, thinking you could stop an immortal."

Two of his fingers glowed and he then flicked them, causing one of Sally's pockets to rise. Sally then realized what he was doing. He was taking Nicole. By the time she noticed it was too late; Nicole was in the massive palm of Sonic.

"I could simply smash Nicole right here but I think the people inside would give more screams if they saw me sneak in," Sonic said. He held Sally up to his body and dug his claws into her chest, then cracked her neck. He smirked and threw the dead body on the ground.

It was then he spotted what he was looking for: a drain. Sonic reached for the force field and started to rip it apart but he didn't make the hole big enough for his Werehog body, instead he started to transform. He began to shrink as blue scales covered Sonic's fur; his hands merged with his body and his legs and feet pushed together to form a tail and his face pushed out into a muzzle with the teeth sharpened into long, poisonous fangs. Sonic's ears disappeared and his eyes changed color to a reptilian yellow and narrowed into slits.

When the transformation finished, a small blue snake slithered into the pipe. Sonic moved on for a bit until he reached a hole that lead to the entrance hall. Once his entire body was inside, he transformed back into his Darkspine Werehog form. He could feel the Chaos Emeralds but first walked towards the hallway of the castle and saw the guards. They didn't expect to see him and tried to run. Sonic merely pointed a finger at them, firing a Chaos Beam that caused them to explode.

Sonic walked a little bit more till he found what he was looking for: the control room. He then shrank down to his normal size and broke down the door. The evil hedgehog punched his fist into the controls, causing the system to go haywire. Sonic pulled his fist out, taking some cords with him. This time the machine couldn't take anymore and shut down. The entire castle became dark, and the defenses started to return to normal. Sonic gave a dark smile and started walking towards the room where he saw three Chaos Emeralds floating in the center, unguarded by anything. Sonic smirked evilly and let out a maniacal laugh. He had won.


	17. The Final Battle

Chapter 17: The Final Battle  


Sonic had grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and left the castle, looking at the result of his rampage. The entire city was dark now and was in flames; barely anything was left standing. He looked down and saw Nicole's computer body, crushing her with his foot. He walked towards the entrance of Knothole, seeing death and destruction everywhere he looked. Once he reached the entrance, he saw Mephiles and Shadow. Mephiles looked up seeing the emeralds float around Sonic.

"It is time," Sonic said.

The emeralds flew down to Mephiles who summoned the other four. He rose into the air above Knothole, the seven Chaos Emeralds forming a large circle around him. The emeralds then were connected by a line of fire, and a giant symbol started forming out of the fire. Mephiles could feel it; Iblis was going to be set free. Each emerald started sending a line of fire to Mephiles. As they met near Mephiles, the fire then started to cover him in a fire sphere. He screamed, feeling the brand new power enter him. All the while Sonic simply looked up, watching Mephiles transform. Just then, a wave of fire washed over the land followed by a bright light consuming everything, even Sonic. Once it was over, Sonic opened his eyes. Mobius had been destroyed, and around him was a giant black space. Sonic focused, and saw what he had been waiting for. Solaris was right in front of him. He had six wings and was a light blue color with a red orb in the center.

"Excellent. Now, Solaris, give me your power!" Sonic demanded but Solaris simply floated there. Sonic was getting angry. "Solaris! I command you to give me your power!"

Solaris then seemed to move, looking at Sonic. He fired his laser at Sonic, who dodged the attack.

"It appears your transformation has caused my mind control powers on Mephiles to be countered by Iblis's power," Sonic said. He began to create a dark aura. "This is going to be interesting."

Sonic then charged at Solaris, who was firing red beams at Sonic. The evil hedgehog simply dodged them until he reached the red spot, punching it with a chaos infused fist. This caused Solaris to scream in pain. Sonic then punched it a few more times, causing it to break. Solaris then backed up and continued screaming. It was then he was enveloped in a white light, and once it died down, Solaris had transformed. He was now glowing gold and had two gigantic wings. The orb was now attached to Solaris's stomach area.

"So you've finally stopped holding back," Sonic said. "Then I will do the same."

He clutched his fists and screamed as his body was getting bigger. Soon he was as big as Solaris.

Sonic and Solaris's battle was shaking the very universe. Sonic continued to attack Solaris, however Solaris fired a laser that went through Sonic's arm.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain. Sonic looked at his arm, the wound healing incredibly fast. "You are quite the foe Solaris, but I will win. CHAOS EXPLOSION!" he shouted.

Red waves started pounding on Solaris's shield. causing it to crack and eventually break. Sonic then grabbed one of Solaris's arms and started to crush it between his arms. Eventually the arm broke into a million pieces. Solaris tried back up but Sonic wouldn't let him. He grabbed both of Solaris's wings, and started ripping them; eventually they gave way and were pulled away from him. Solaris looked helpless. Sonic then put his hand on Solaris's stomach, causing the red orb to come out. Sonic smiled.

"Now let's try this one more time," he said, his hand glowing. "Solaris, GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" he shouted.

Solaris then began to glow bright gold, and this time, Sonic's arm started to glow gold, eventually spreading to the rest of his body. He screamed so loud, it shook time itself. Once the golden glow had died down, only Sonic and Shadow remained. Sonic was holding a now black orb in his hand, which cracked and turned into dust. He then flexed his hand, feeling Time itself feeding him.

"Finally!" Sonic said. "I am ruler of space and time! I am a god!"

He created a black flame in his hand but noticed it began spreading to his arm. As the fire continued to spread he started to scream but it wasn't of pain, it was of pleasure. The fire had consumed Sonic, and he began to to transform. His fur turned into black feathers, covering his entire body. His arms widened as feathers covered them and they turned into wide wings. Sonic's feet thickened and his toes merged together, becoming three razor sharp talons, yellow and rough in texture. A sharp pain struck his lower spine as his tail fanned out into three long tail feathers. Sonic's neck extended upwards and he felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. Finally, flames burst from his feathers and covered his entire body.

When the transformation ended, a large phoenix had taken Sonic's place. He screeched loudly, which send out dark waves of energy throughout the entire blank space. Just then planets starting appearing but started to becoming black, lifeless orbs. Sonic was absorbing all of time and space. He was growing bigger as the flames around his body got stronger. Eventually nothing remained. Sonic then let out another screech, which sent out another dark wave. This time evil, corrupted life was being reborn on the dark, thunderous planets. Sonic had recreated the entire universe in his own image.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Ascension of Dark Sonic

Sonic continued to burn black flame as a phoenix; he could feel the energy inside him and knew the transformation was permanent. He looked at his new form in amazement.

_It looks like my phoenix transformation was caused when I absorbed Solaris, _he thought. _I can feel massive power inside me; it's amazing! With this form and the power I possess, I can do anything! _

All of time and space was now under his control. Sonic then flapped his wings, sending out black flames which then stopped and began to transform. The flames then began to take shape becoming his Darkspine Werehog, werewolf, Fleetway, and dragon form. They all looked at the burning bird.

"I have achieved ultimate limitless power, and I have absorbed all of time and space," Sonic said to all his forms. "My phoenix transformation is permanent, so I have made you all separate bodies with immortality. You shall live on the planets I have created, and we shall rule the universe forever!" He chuckled madly and looked at Shadow. "You have been a good and faithful servant, Shadow. I shall reward you with a new form and immortality. From now on you shall be my second in command."

The phoenix send out a black flame, which consumed Shadow and caused him to transform. When the transformation was finished, Shadow had become a gigantic fifty foot Werehog. He looked at his new body in amazement and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Sonic," Shadow said.

Sonic smirked again and looked around at the dark, thunderous planets he had created. He had finally done it; all of time and space was his to command. He let out a screech and life appeared on the different planets. Giant fire demons roamed, creating chaos and destruction as lava and volcanoes shot up where they lived. Dark hideous demons also took form along with other evil monsters. Soon, every planet was filled with evil sentient life. Sonic summoned the emeralds and focused his power on them. They became dark and lifeless, filled with negative energy.

He looked at the Shadow and the others. "Go down to one of the planets; I shall be there momentarily."

They nodded and teleported away. Sonic hovered in space, deep in thought. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and now it was finally here. Sonic had finally accomplished his goal at taking over the universe. He smirked; the people that he had killed over the years were worth the sacrifice of such an evil plan. Now since he had control over time and space, he could remake the universe as he saw fit. And because he was immortal, Sonic had an eternity to do as he pleased. He even had the power to create and destroy.

The phoenix spread his wings and let out a loud screech, then dove down to the planet that he had sent the others to. Everything had worked out just like he planned it, and at last he had ascended to godhood. As Sonic flew, he looked at the dark planets he created and knew the universe would never be the same.


End file.
